At Thy Will
by Sequizurx
Summary: [ oneshot ] rose, rose, rose red. will i ever see thee wed? [ yunacentric ]


**O**_ -------------------------------------------------------- _**O**

o**1 .At **Thy _Will._

**O**_ -------------------------------------------------------- _**O**

**R**_ose, rose, rose, _red.

Yuna looked at the floor. The rug skimmed across it was deftly weaved purple and red, the material shifting under her boot as if it were as nervous and anxious as she was. Against the exotic and regal appearance of the carpet, her own meagre boots looked scuffed and schoolgirl-ish.

She scoped the room from side to side, taking in the extravagance of all the decorative features. The majestic candelabras, richly coloured tablecloths, dark oak furniture, thick velvet curtains, and delicious-looking apples and mangoes too glossy and polished to pass as real fruit.

The room was so large and important-looking that she could hardly imagine herself, a mere summoner scarcely out of apprentice-hood, strolling among it as her own residence.

And she thought of clothes. Maester Seymour was dressed so finely, with a long cloak the rich colour of the sky and a unique hairstyle, turquoise spikes shooting from his head like meteors. Her own attire was much less fanciful; a simple white blouse and long midnight-blue skirt, her childish brown bob and tufty fringe hardly giving off any air of beauty or sophistication.

She was only seventeen, and new to the road. Although her father had been a summoner and then a high summoner before her, she still needed time to get used to being respected and admired so. She had not even got close to defeating Sin and bringing another Calm about yet, so why was she practically worshipped?

Simple; she was Lord Braska's daughter. And as much as she loved her father, she hated living in his shadow and constantly sprinting to keep up with the tiring pace of his footsteps.

Just the same way that Tidus loathed being compared to Jecht.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she thought of him, her calm ivory complexion colouring various shades of sugar pink.

**W**_ill _I ever_ see thee _wed?

Yuna tried to wipe Tidus from her mind. He was only a few metres away from her, along with all her other trusty guardians, but she couldn't let them cloud her thoughts. She smiled sheepishly as she remembered the question she was supposed to be considering, partially embarrassed, but mainly flattered. As she lifted her eyes from the ground to gaze soulfully into Seymour's, she realised she was holding her breath and her heart was thudding. She breathed out the air trapped in her chest, and let more flowery-fragranced air drift into her lungs. And in, and out, and in, and out.

She concentrated so powerfully on her breathing that she almost forgot what she was worrying about in the first place. Once her heart had calmed down to a normal pace, she looked up at her companion. His sharp, piercing eyes seared into her delicate skin, his expression cold and unreadable.

What did he want her to do? What did he want her to say?

Did he expect her to answer with the reply she opted to choose out of her own free will, or the answer he desired her to give?

He raised one of his fine eyebrows in a quirk, as if to repeat the question and prompt her answer.

An answer she did not have.

She shook her head a little and let her soft brown hair fall into her face and veil her confusion.

_Think, Yuna_, she chided herself. _What would be best, for you, for everyone?_

She found her breath caught in her throat again, so all she could do was gasp and blink rapidly.

_What would the people of Spira want? _she asked herself. _They are your main concern, are they not? You took on a great responsibility when you became a summoner. The future of Spira rests on your shoulders._

But what did this have to do with Spira? Why was he offering her such things?

She leant forwards so he could only see the top of her head and not her beetroot-red face, her hands clasped to her ribs where anxiety pains were beginning to grow and her heart was starting to pulse quicker and faster in fear.

"Lady Yuna?" he questioned, eyeing her with concern. "Are you ill?"

She shot up from her bent stance hastily. "No! No, I'm fine," she reassured him.

He nodded, the blue and green antler-like ornaments in his hair jolting alongside him.

"And have you an answer?" he asked.

**I** _will _marry_ at thy _**will **sire.

She bowed her head, biting her lip.

_I believe_, she whispered silently. _That this is what Spira would want. A wedding between a Maester and a Summoner._

_But is it what __**I**__ want?_

_I don't know._

_He might make me quit my pilgrimage._

_He wouldn't do that. He couldn't._

_Could he?_

"Maester Seymour…" she began questioningly.

"Lady Yuna," he retorted, a smug expression creeping onto his previously blank face. He already knew what her answer would be, and it twisted to his desire.

"Will you allow me to continue on my pilgrimage?" she blurted quickly, for fear of losing her nerve if she left it any longer.

The Maester looked taken aback; this was not the reply he had been expecting.

"If I were to be your wife, I mean," Yuna added hastily.

Maester Seymour's face smoothed out again. Things _were_ going his way after all.

"But of course," he answered, with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Yuna resented slightly his almighty tone, as if his word were the final word.

But if he had declined her potential request, would she have obeyed his wishes and sent her beloved guardians home, or would she have refused marriage and gone on nevertheless?

"So, my lady," Seymour continued. "What is your answer to be?"

**A**_t thy _will.

**O**_ --------------------------------------------------------_ **O**

**A/N:** Yay! The song lyrics are from Rose Red by Emilie Autumn. I likes that song, and I felt like writing a oneshot, and I recently played this part in the game. But I changed it a bit, because I could. And the lyrics I used seemed pretty fitting. So, y'know. Hopes you liked eet!  
Not owning Emilie Autumn, Emilie Autumn's song lyrics, FFX, Yuna, Seymour, Tidus, or any other people mentioned in here. And I especially don't own Seymour's weird hair, 'cause I don't get why anyone would want that in the first place. I bet if Final Fantasy had eBay then Seymour's hair would get sold on it. For 50p. Or 3 Gil, whichever. And O'aka would buy it and sell it again for double the price, and tell Tidus he was getting "a bargain, mate!" and Tidus would buy it because he is so gullible. Heh heh heh.

_Sequizurx o_**x**_o_**x**


End file.
